el deseo de diana
by Aya Scarlet
Summary: diana tiene un deseo, pero no sabe si se cumplira. una paloma blanca aparece y el destino de diana cambia. mal summary


Dicen que cuando un sueño es alcanzado se llega al final de la vida y al principio de la fantasía, pero no todos los sueños son fáciles de alcanzar y menos para alguien pobre.

La vida de Diana no había sido fácil. Por ello su alma no estaba tranquila. Desde muy niña sabia que algo raro le ocurría, que no era como los demás. Vivía con su madre Bea, su abuelo y su prima Rebeca, que era una niña muy celosa.

Sus padres habían muerto junto al padre de Diana en un accidente de coche, así que todos estaban más atentos con ella, pero eso a diana no le importaba, ella sólo quería volar para llegar al cielo y estar junto a su padre, ese era su deseo, su único deseo. Bea trabajaba en una fábrica de conservas y el abuelo ya era jubilado así que tenían muy poco dinero para vivir.

Una tarde de otoño, su madre le envió al río a buscar agua, no vivían muy lejos de allí. Le dijo a Rebeca que la acompañase pero esta no quiso, así que se fue sola. Estaba llenando el cubo de agua cuando oyó el grito de un ave, pero no le hizo caso y continuó con su tarea. Tenía la costumbre de sentarse a escuchar el murmullo del río y el viento, pero esa tarde era muy cálida. Volvió a escucharse el grito del ave, pero esta vez miro y vio un águila posada en la rama de un árbol cercano. Se acercó con suavidad para no asustarla, el ave la miraba con sus ojos.

-eres muy hermosa, algún día yo también volaré- le dijo mientras Le daba un trozo de pan, que saco de su bolsillo. El animal lo comió con avidez y después de mimarla un rato empezó a volar. Mientras volvía a casa con el agua, le pareció oír algo, común susurro que decía "lo harás", pero pensó que eran imaginaciones.

El 2 de octubre celebraban la fiesta local y todos los de Villa Crepúsculo lo celebraban reuniéndose en una cena conmemorativa del caballero que fundo este pueblo. Diana estaba en los establos mirando los caballos después de cenar, y de repente vio a la misma águila que había visto al ir al río a por agua.

-Yo te he visto antes- le dijo dándole un trozo de manzana.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña.

-¿p…pero, como es que hablas?-le dijo diana asustada.

-No hablo, lo que pasa es que tú me escuchas en tu mente

-¡Pero eso es imposible! Los humanos no hablan con los animales.

-No, pero tú no eres completamente humana, ¿tu padre no te contó nunca cómo llegaste al mundo?

-No, ¿cómo? Explícamelo-le dijo, olvidando completamente su miedo.

-Supongo que ya es hora de que alguien te explique la historia de tus antepasados.

"_Hace muchos siglos atrás, cuando los humanos aún no existían, los dioses Kairi y Deán discutieron, pues mientras que Deán quería que los animales poblasen la tierra, Kairi quería crear unos animales superiores, capaces de evolucionar. El opinaba que los animales eran inútiles._

_Por un tiempo, Deán pobló la tierra de animales salvajes y feroces, hasta que Kairi se cansó de la estupidez de su hermano y lazó una estrella a la tierra sumiéndola en la oscuridad y matando a casi todos los animales. Deán se enfadó y entonces creó animales mucho más pequeños, para que su hermana no los pudiese tocar. _

_Viendo que no se ponían de acuerdo, Zeus habló con ellos. Decidiendo al fin que mientras que la tierra y los animales serian creación de deán, los océanos y posteriormente, los humanos serian creación de Kairi. Entonces nos mando a nosotras las aves para que vigilásemos la tierra desde las alturas y le informásemos de todo lo que ocurría en la tierra poniendo así fina una guerra de siglos."_

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?-le dijo Diana fascinada

-Tu mi pequeña, eres la evolución superior a los humanos, pero con todos sus debilidades.

-No lo entiendo, ¿y por que vivo en la tierra si no soy humana?

-No importa ahora, cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás-y diciendo esto se fue volando en la noche estrellada.

-Espera no te marches.

-¿Con quien hablabas, primita?- le pregunto con malicia Rebeca-Seguro que sola como estas loca…

-Yo no estoy loca, ¡estupida malcriada!-y se marchó corriendo. Mientras su prima se quedaba allí riéndose.

Con el paso del tiempo la pequeña Diana se hizo una hermosa muchacha, sus cabellos largos y negros como el azabache y sus ojos verdes cautivaban a los muchachos del pueblo, pero ella no les prestaba atención porque en su corazón seguía aquel deseo sin debilitarse. Jamás desde que su padre falleció le había hablado nadie de ello. Pero se reunía a menudo en las colinas por donde bajaba el río con el águila que le había revelado su procedencia.

Esa tarde el abuelo Dan falleció de un infarto. Bea lo había intentado despertar después de su siesta habitual, pero el abuelo no abrió los ojos, que desde la muerte de su hijo miraban distantes y apagados. Solo la sonrisa de su nieta despertaba en él alguna emoción.

Lo enterraron al día siguiente y acudió todo el pueblo al velatorio "fue un buen hombre" decían algunos o "aquí nunca lo olvidaremos" comentaban otros, entre lagrimas. Pero Diana no lloró, ni una sola lagrima, sabia que en aquellos instantes su abuelo se dirigía hacia un lugar mucho mejor que aquél y ya no sufría.

-Yo amaba a mi padre y a mi abuelo, pero ambos se han ido-le comentó Diana unas meses después al águila, a la que ahora llamaba Brisa.

-eso es natural, mi pequeña, todo ser viviente tiene un destino y…

- lo sé, Brisa, pero ¿por que los dioses me hacen esto? ¿Por que me castigan de este modo?

-Esta bien, creo que ya es hora de contarte tu destino, ya que eres toda una mujer. Después de esto tú decidirás que camino seguir

_Te cruzaste en el camino de Jon hace exactamente veinte años. Entonces a tu padre le encantaba la caza y salía aunque hiciese un frío terrible. Esa noche salio con un amigo y cuando estaban en el bosque oyó un llanto. Pensó que debía ser un animal, así que escucho atento acercándose al lugar de donde venía y allí estabas tú, bajo un árbol. Sabía que Bea no podía tener hijos nunca, así que decidió llevarte a casa y ella se alegró mucho de poder tenerte en sus brazos._

_Pero ellos no conocían de dónde venías, simplemente te acogieron y Jon no se preguntó a quien pertenecías, solo se dijo que eras muy bonita. Tu verdadero padre se llamaba Nicolás y era leñador. Cuando descubrió quién era tu madre y viniste al mundo, se volvió loco y para vengarse de ella te abandonó en el bosque. Tu madre, mi pequeña, es la diosa Deseo. Se encargaba de reunir toda la información que las aves la dábamos sobre la tierra para entregársela a Zeus. Pero la curiosidad de tu madre por sebes cómo era esto era inmensa, así que se disfrazó de una humilde campesina y enamoró a tu padre y después llegaste tú. Deseo intentó enviarte a los cielos, pero Nicolás se adelantó y te robó. Zeus no soporta que le desobedezcan sus órdenes, así que castigó a Deseo sin bajar a la tierra sin su permiso. Así que tú puedes subir a los cielos cuando desees, pero no podrá volver jamás, nunca morirás porque eres una diosa, pero ya no serás humana. No debes temer nada, pues allí todos los dioses están muy bien, siempre que no despierten la ira de Zeus._

_Ahora, mi pequeña Diana, te dejo para que decidas cuál es tu destino, busca en tu interior y sigue el camino que guíe tu corazón._

- Brisa, espera, no te marches ¿Cómo sabré cual es el mejor camino, el que debo seguir?

-Recuerda, sigue el camino que dicte tu corazón –le dijo mientras se elevaba por el aire y desaparecía entre árboles.

Ahora Diana sabía que tenía que elegir algo que cambiaría su existencia para siempre. No sabía cuánto tiempo debía esperar hasta dar con su destino, solo que su vida en la tierra había cambiado desde aquella noche ce celebración. Al siguiente día Diana anuncio a todo el pueblo que se iba de allí para averiguar sobre su existencia. Nadie sabía a qué se refería con eso, pero en vez de hacer preguntas entupidas la gente de Villa Crepúsculo empezó a despedirse de ella. Diana se dirigió hacia casa y allí reunió el equipaje y se marchó, nadie supo a dónde fue pero sabían que objetivo tenia: "cumplir su deseo".

Pasaron los años y Diana no volvía. Algunos la dieron por muerta, pero otros pensaban que aun seguía viva. Nadie sabía con certeza si había cumplido su deseo o se había perdido en el olvido. Pasaron diez años desde su marcha, pero Diana no volvía, hasta que en una noche de verano llegó una carta:

_**Querido pueblo:**_

_**Hoy es el día en que mi sueño se cumplirá, pero, quizás, cuando llegue esta carta a vosotros yo ya no estaré aquí, así que no diré mucho. He averiguado quien soy y estoy muy contenta, pero os echo de menos y por eso no sabía si enviaros cartas durante los años que he estado fuera investigando quien soy y de dónde vengo. Pero saltemos esta parte y pasemos al de los sentimientos. E querido a todos vosotros de Villa Crepúsculo. Quiero agradecer todo lo que habéis echo por mi, me habéis protegido, ayudado a superar la perdida de mis familiares sobre todo cuando me quede sin padre por culpa de un accidente. Todo lo que ciento no puedo escribirlo ya que me queda poco tiempo. Aquí os dejo con el peso del mundo, mientras yo me reúno con mi familia y por fin cumplo mi deseo.**_

_**Os quiere.**_

_**Diana.**_

Cuando leyeron la carta, en vez de entristecerse se alegraron, ya que por fin Diana era feliz y había cumplido su deseo.

Fin.


End file.
